


Dust To Dust

by PSiwrotethis



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSiwrotethis/pseuds/PSiwrotethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not so much a "fanfic" - rather, an "explanation" - if you will, of Dexter & Debra's relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust To Dust

I really wanted to create a Dexter/Debra FanFic based on the beautifully haunting song, “Dust to Dust,” on The Civil Wars’ new, self-titled album…but every time I sat down to write something original, I kept coming back to snippets of scenes and quotes that the two have made to/about one another, and so, I figured I would simply write it out as it came to me. All quotes have been bolded & italicized, whereas the lyrics have been left alone. If you haven’t heard this song, I strongly recommend listening to it. You won’t regret it. J

 

****

**_“She’s the only person in the world who loves me. I think that’s nice. I don’t have feelings about anything, but if I could have feelings at all, I’d have them for Deb.”_ **

 

It's not your eyes

It's not what you say

It's not your laughter

That gives you away

You're just lonely

You've been lonely, too long

 

**_“All my life I thought I needed you. That I couldn’t survive without you. Fuck. Fuck. It was the other fuckin’ way around. It was the other way around…”_ **

 

Oh, you're acting your thin disguise

All your perfectly delivered lines

They don't fool me

You've been lonely, too long

****

**_“People fake a lot of human interactions, but I feel like I fake them all, and I fake them very well. That's my burden, I guess.”_ **

 

**_“It doesn’t matter what I do. Or what I choose. I’m whats wrong. There’s nothing I can do about it. If I’m not hurting myself, I am hurting everyone around me, and there’s nothing I can do about it. I…I’m broken. I am…”  
“No you’re not. I am.”_ **

 

Let me in the wall

You've built around

We can light a match

And burn it down

Let me hold your hand

And dance 'round and 'round the flames

In front of us

Dust to dust

 

**_"We all make rules for ourselves. It's these rules that help define who we are. So when we break those rules we risk losing ourselves, becoming something unknown. Who is Deb now? Who am I? Is this a new beginning, or the beginning of the end?"_ **

 

You've held your head up

You've fought the fight

You bear the scars

You've done your time

Listen to me

You've been lonely, too long

 

**_"The body forms scar tissue to close a wound. Has my sister begun to do the same? Eventually scars fade; who knows. With enough time you might not even remember how you got them."_ **

 

Let me in the walls

You've built around

We can light a match

And burn them down

Let me hold your hand

And dance 'round and 'round the flames

In front of us

Dust to dust

****

**_“If you hadn’t been in my life, I wouldn’t be who I am. You’ve given me confidence, support. You’ve been the one constant - the one constantly good thing, in my life.”_ **

 

You're like a mirror, reflecting me

Takes one to know one, so take it from me

You've been lonely

You've been lonely, too long

We've been lonely

We've been lonely, too long

 

**_"And that’s what terrifies you the most. You so desperately want to believe that if you had just shot Dexter, then you wouldn't have to face the hard truth that if you had to do it all over again, you'd still choose him. Because in your heart, you know you'll always choose Dexter."_ **

****

**_“We’ll always be together. Right?”_ **


End file.
